


Strength

by darklyndsea



Series: Becoming Eliot Spencer [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, character welding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklyndsea/pseuds/darklyndsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has a strength that Xander didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Xander Harris had been driven away for (supposedly) not being strong enough or having enough ability to fight.  They'd just wanted to keep him _safe_, and never mind that he'd proven himself time after time.  He never had been able to figure out what strength he lacked.

Nobody would drive Eliot Spencer away because they thought he couldn't fight.  He was a retrieval specialist; his job was fighting people, people who weren't pushovers by any stretch of the imagination, and he was good at it.  He wasn't an assassin.  He never took jobs to kill people.  But a lot of the time, he killed people anyway.  It was the only way to make absolutely certain that there weren't any enemies at his back, and a lot of the time it was easier than trying to keep them alive after beating them into submission.  By now, he'd killed a lot of people, and he didn't really care.  Alive, dead, the only difference was that people who were dead couldn't come after him for revenge.  But the only hard and fast rule he had was to kill anybody who tracked him down to take their revenge.  They'd shown that they were actively coming after him; he couldn’t afford that kind of risk.  He had enough threats that he didn't know were coming after him.

Maybe the strength Xander had lacked was the strength Eliot possessed in spades: the strength to kill and never look back.


End file.
